


Hunger [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

by wrensandroses



Series: Yuri On Ice AMVs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Florence + the Machine is still my life, M/M, Victor and Yuuri are perfect for each other, figure skating, lots of figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: "We never found the answer but we knew one thing. We all have a hunger."





	Hunger [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

[Hunger [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRH7ZKGEeR4&t=29s)


End file.
